Her hair is BLUE?
by berry-chan
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke said, your hair, it's BLUE. sasuxsaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sigh I really wish I could own Naruto, but the sad truth is... I DON'T!!!

okay. Here it is . The story. Enjoy!

---------

-

-

-

-

Sasuke sighed. He really has been waiting at the bridge for a long time. If his teammates don't come any sooner, he might as well jump off the bridge.

" OHAYO SASUKE-KUN!" The sugary sweet voice filled the air. Okay, scratch that. One of his teammates was here.

The female pink haired kunnoichi skipped giddily towards him. Not even bothering to look at her, he acknowledged her with a 'hn'.

_Sasuke-kun is so rude, _Sakura thought to herself, _he's not even looking at me!_ Inner Sakura was screaming with rage; kicking and violently thrashing.( Sakura pushed her inner self away)

Sakura set herself on the opposite side of the bridge, starring off into space; thinking.

" OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto's sunny voice rang out.

Sakura turned around and replied "Oha- and was interrupted by a loud piercing scream.

Sasuke abruptedly turned around and saw Naruto staring at Sakura with horror on his face.

"What is your problem, dobe?" Sasuke asked, wondering what could make the dobe scream so loud.

"S-sakura. Look at her h-hair."

"Huh?" asked a confused Sakura " What's wrong with my hair?"

Sasuke turned around to stare at sakura. His eyes almost popped out of his head!

Her hair, which was usually a soft shade of pink, was now BLUE. Not red, purple, or green, but BLUE.

"S-sakura," Sasuke said, who finally found his voice, "your HAIR it's BLUE."

-

-

-

-

-

A moment of silence. And then-

-

-

-

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

Sakura ran to see her reflection in the water. Sure enough, right next to her soft rosy cheeks, was a mass of silky, BLUE, but still silky hair.

POOF!

The smoke cleared and there stood Kakashi sensei, reading out of his oh so famous porn book.

"yo." He greeted

He expected to hear the usual "you're late!" or the "what is our mission?" or even "hn" from Sasuke, but nooooo he got a-

"LOOK AT MY HAIR!" a loud feminine wail from their favorite and only female teammate.

Surprised, Kakashi looked up from his book to take a look at Sakura.

"Wow, Sakura, you have some nerve to dye your hair blue!"

Sakura gave out another wail and Sasuke replied

"don't tease her sensei."

Naruto, of course, also had a say in this conversation.

"WHAT??? My Sakura-chan is NOT going to dye her hair without MY permission."

This only earned him a punch on his head and a kick on his shin.

"I don't need your permission to do anything!!" Sakura cried out indignantly.

" She is not YOUR Sakura-chan." Sasuke said with a sneer on his face.

Everybody stared at him wide-eyed.

cough "I mean that she doesn't belong to anybody, of course."

Everyone seemed to understand this and went back to their conversation.

_Whew, _Sasuke thought, _that was way to close. _People almost found out his secret!

"Well now," Kakashi-sensei said matter-o-factly, " I guess this means that we're going to get a new mission."

"What is it?" the three students asked in unison.

"Mission : turn Sakura-chan's hair back to normal!"

-

-

A/C

Well there you have it!! My first ever fic. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never has, never will.

Okay. Before present this story, I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed me! I was really surprised, actually, that I got 9 reviews! I thought I was going to get 1 or 2! So, thanks to

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona**

**sakuraharuno-cherryblossom**

**yondaime-kun- I will read your stories! **

**DarkAngel Rose XS Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles **

**gaarafaves**

**Goddess Lycoris**

**FinalFanasyFreak1234**

**XXDragonheart6XX**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to XXDragonheart6XX because she was the first person to review for me. Thanks again! Read and enjoy! 

---------

-

-

-

Sakura was really miserable. I mean, her hair was freakin' BLUE!

"So, does anybody have any ideas on how to turn Sakura-chan back to normal?" Kakashi-sensei asked his students.

"I know!" Naruto stood up proudly, "We could blend strawberries and raspberries together 'cause they're pink ya know and then put Sakura and the mixture in to a giant cup and shake the cup!"

BAM!

A small fist connected with his head.

" You idiot!" sakura screamed, fuming, "that's only going to turn me into a ginormous milkshake!!!"

"Nu-uh Sakura-chan, you can't become a milkshake if we don't put in milk!!"

POW!

This time, it was Sasuke's elbow that went crashing to his head.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed furiously "we should just dye it back to normal."

"Wow Sasuke-kun!!! You have the best ideas!" exclaimed Sakura.

Sasuke blushed a light shade of pink and turned around quickly, so he wasn't facing her.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined "Don't you like my ideas?"

"Of course not Naruto! You wanted to blend me with strawberries and raspberries!"

While Naruto was busy sulking, Kakashi announced that it was time to hit the Beauty Shop.

-

-

-

-

"Welcome" A lady in a tight red dress greeted them. She looked like she was in the late 20's.

"How may I help you?" she asked again, but this time, it was directed to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked bored and replied "Dye Sakura's hair back to normal."

This time, the lady's gaze turned to the small girl of the team.

"Her?" the lady asked.

"Yes her." Sasuke replied back impatiently.

The lady blinked twice and said in a sweet voice "Follow me."

She directed them to a big spinney chair and gestured for Sakura to sit down.

Sakura squealed and started spinning, and spinning, and……. spinning.

"Sakura-chan, you're making me dizzy." Naruto complained as his eyes turned into spirals.

Naruto turned and walked straight into a desk, knocking all the shampoo, conditioner, and ect.

that was on the desk. And they just HAD to land on Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura and the lady screeched loudly and Sasuke started beating Naruto up.

"My shop! My shop! Look at what you've done!!! Get out of here!" the lady kicked the team out and slammed the door.

"Thanks a lot Naruto! Now I can't dye my hair back!! That included with the fact that I'm covered with shampoo!"

"I'm covered with shampoo too Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I guess that means you guys just have to wash off in the river." Kakashi-sensei said.

"The river?" Sakura asked, "But isn't it cold in the river?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied. That was the least of his worries.

**Hey you! **

_Huh? Who are you?_ Sasuke thought

**I'm you, duh! **

_Puleez! I'm not this retarded! _

**Hey! That was rude! You shouldn't speak that way to your inner self! **

_I can speak anyway I want to! By the way, what are you doing here? _

**You called me, remember? **

_Okay, now I'm really going insane. I'm talking to myself for Pete's sake!_

Fine, fine, fine. I'll tell you why I'm here. 

…

…

_Well? _

Hmmm? Oh yeah! Right! About the reason. Well. You know that both you and Sakura are going into the river, right?

_Yeah? Keep going. _

Well you know for sure that you want to 'get it on with her.'

…

Sasuke? Are you still there?

POW!

Sasuke shoved Inner Sasuke away.

"Well I guess we just have to get in the river then, Sakura."

-

-

A/C

Thanks a billion for reading! D Please tell me which scenes you liked or disliked and tell me what you want to see. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Sakura: Huh? What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be in the story!!!

Berry-chan: So sorry! I didn't want to do the disclaimer so I hired you to do it! (beams proudly)

Naruto: WHAT? Berry-chan! Why didn't you hire me?

Sasuke: Don't be stupid. I bet you couldn't even say the disclaimer without getting off topic!

Naruto: HEY!

Sakura: Before I do the disclaimer though, I'd like to ask you a few questions Berry-chan.

Naruto: Yeah! Me too.

Sasuke: Why was Sakura's hair blue?

Sakura: How am I supposed to turn it back?

Naruto: And how……… am I supposed to become the hokage?

BAM!

Sakura: Naruto you idiot! That's totally off topic!!!

Sasuke: (muttering) I told you.

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU SAY, SASUKE-TEME?

Sakura: Answer us already, Berry-chan!

Berry-chan: Waaaaaaaah! So many questions! So little time! If only-

Sasuke: Stop stalling and answer us.

Berry-chan: You're so mean Sasuke! If you want to know the answers, you'll have to read to find out!

Sakura: Now that THAT is out of our way……. (turns to readers) Berry-chan does not own Naruto.

Berry-chan and readers: Whooooooo! claps.

Sakura: Thank you, thank you!

Naruto: And nooooooooow-

Sasuke: -back to the story.

Naruto: HEY! I was supposed to say that!

Sasuke: Whatever, dobe.

Berry-chan: Enjoy!

--------------------

-

-

-

-

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a blush on her face.

"Well we do want to get this stuff off us, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied absentmindedly.

"So you are taking a bath together?" Naruto asked.

BAM!

"Naruto! I swear you can be sooo perverted sometimes!!"

"But he asked a good question Sakura." Kakashi said.

"WHAT? Sensei, you're the one who said for us to 'wash off'."

"Besides," added Sasuke, "we're not taking a bath TOGETHER. She'll be on one side, and I'll be on the other."

"Well then go ahead and take a bath. We'll wait for you over here."

Sakura walked ahead a little bit and stopped to go inside the water (with her clothes on). Naruto was watching her eagerly.

"You take one peek at her," Sasuke growled at Naruto, "and I'll rip you to pieces."

Sasuke ran over to the south side of the river and lowered himself into the water. Immediately, he cringed. _Wow. The water's so cold. I wonder how Sakura is doing. _He blushed at the thought of her clothes clinging on to her body. _I better start scrubbing this gunk off._

-

-

-

-

-

_Naruto's such a baka. _Sakura thought _I can't believe that he would be so care less to spill the shampoo on Sasuke-kun and me! _

Suddenly, Sakura heard the sound of rushing water.

_Huh? _

She turned around to see a ginormous wave coming her way.

Sakura froze.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

-

-

-

-

-

'Huh? What was that? Is Sakura in trouble?"

Sasuke turned and saw a ginormous wave coming his way.

Sasuke jumped on to the bank and dodged the wave.

He looked closer and saw that the wave was carrying something blue.

Oh.

Wait….

Blue?

_Oh shit! Sakura!_ Sasuke thought. Seeing that Kakashi and Naruto were no where near him, he dived back into the water.

He swam closer to the wave and grabbed on to Sakura's tiny hand. The sound of rushing water grew louder and louder until Sasuke knew where they were going.

_Shit! Waterfall. _

-

-

-

-

Sakura woke up to find that her head hurt and that she was no longer in the river.

She tried to get up but blushed when she realized that Sasuke's arm was around her waist.

_Oh kami. _Sasuke looked so hot that way, with his hair all sleek, clothes wet, and the way the sun shone on his face.

Her gaze rested on Sasuke's lips, the ones that she always wanted to kiss. Slowly, she bent her head down, and then-

"-groan- my head hurts." Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura's face within centimeters of his. Sakura backed up abruptly, blushed, and looked away.

Sasuke's eyes traveled from her soaked bangs, to her neck. His gaze lowered to her ample chest. Her black bra could be seen from the thinness of the shirt.

_Wow. _He thought _nice. _

Just then, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was shivering.

"You okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"I'm fine, just a little cold."

Sasuke frowned and replied, "Come here Sakura."

Confused, Sakura went closer to him. She squeaked in surprise when she felt warm arms around her waist and pushing her closer to Sasuke's chest.

"W-what are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm keeping you warm." Sasuke replied simply. He was having trouble not showing the blush that was threatening to appear on his face.

"Where are Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?"

"We were carried by the wave and off the waterfall. Who knows when Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are going to find us?

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered as she snuggled deeper into Sasuke's chest. Soon she was asleep.

Just as Sasuke was about to fall asleep as well, a bright voice hinted with amusement woke him.

"Well isn't this cozy? Sweet lil' Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme hugging each other huh? Sweet?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as Sakura woke up and blushed at Naruto's comment.

"I-it's not like that Naruto! Sasuke-kun was just keeping me warm and-

"By hugging you?" Kakashi questioned with a glint in his eye "Seems to me that you guys just wanted some alone time."

Sakura blushed a deeper shade while Sasuke replied "I was giving off my body heat to keep her warm! The last thing we would need is for Sakura to catch a cold!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep saying that Sasuke-teme. We know you just want to get hot n' heavy with her!'

"Naruto! That's inappropriate!"

"But it's true Sakura-chan!!" Naruto replied with a shrug.

"I'm leaving" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" Everyone looked surprised as Sasuke stood still, waiting for Sakura. They were even more surprised when Sasuke let out his hand for Sakura to hold. Sakura looked puzzled for a moment but then took it happily.

Sasuke snorted when he heard Naruto saying 'I told you.' And Kakashi replying 'This would make a good Icha Icha Paradise volume' but right now, he was perfectly content with Sakura's warm hand in his.

-

-

-

--------------

A/C

Wow. That was probably the best thing I've ever wrote! Did you like it? What do you want to see next? Please tell me.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Berry-chan does not own Naruto.

Berry-chan: Waaaaaaaaah! An angry mob of people are chasing me!

Readers: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE?

Berry-chan: (scratches head sheepishly) errrr... I caught the flu?

Readers: GLARE

Berry-chan: Alright, alright! I'm sorry!

Well, here's the story! Read and enjoy!

---------

-

-

-

-

"Well team," Kakashi-sensei said, "Operation Dye your hair Back to Normal failed because of SOOOOOMEONE." With this, he looked directly at Naruto.

"Huh? Who? Who! TELL ME!" Naruto, being the stupid one, still had no clue as to who the spoiler was.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura sighed. If she doesn't turn her hair back to normal, she's seriously going to have a tantrum.

"Why is my hair blue anyways? What caused it?"

"I dunno Sakura-chan. Maybe if you'd tell us what you did in the morning we could figurer out."

"I woke up, called Ino-pig on the phone, started getting dressed, took a shower, ate breakfast, and came down here-

Sakura stopped quickly when Sasuke put his face in her hair.

"S-sasuke-kun? What are you doing?"

"Shut-up."

"ARE YOU HARRASING MY LITTLE SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto cried out, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I'm smelling her hair to see what type of shampoo she uses."

…

…

"Why?" Sakura asked, finally breaking the silence.

"To see if the shampoo had any effect on the color of your hair."

"Well ya could of asked instead of putting your face into Sakura-chan's!"

"My shampoo? I used the new Limited Edition Strawberry Shampoo Extra Shine."

"That's the shampoo you use Sakura-chan? I use the Limited Edition Raman Shampoo. It's guaranteed to make your hair shine like ramen noodles!"

OO

-cough- "Okay. Maybe you didn't need to know that."

"Moving on." Kakashi –sensei replied while reading out of his porn book. "Sakura, go to your house and bring your shampoo. Meet us here in 10 minutes."

"Hai"

With a puff of smoke, she was gone.

-

-

-

-

-

"I'm here!" Sakura called out in a singsong voice.

"Okay then. Let's go to the Hokage-sama's office."

They arrived at the Hokage's Door, which held a sign that said: **DON'T BOTHER ME……………………………………..OKAY, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS THOUGH,**

The team opened the door to have a huge desk thrown at them.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FILL OUT 500 APPLICATIONS SO THAT OUR STUPID ANBU CAN GO TO THE HIDDEN SAND VILLAGE!" A loud monstrous voiced woman was screaming bloody murder to a messenger.

"B-but H-hokage-sama, the Captain needs to-

'TO HELL WITH THE CAPTIN!" the loud voice roared, "IF HE WANTS TO GO TO SOME STUPID VILLAGE THEN LET HIM FILL OUT THE FORMS HIMSELF!"

"Y-yes ma'm" scared shitless, the messenger scampered off.

Snarling, Tsunade turned around to face the team.

"Well? What do you wa-

At this, she caught sight of Sakura's hair.

"Holy crap! What did you do to your hair Sakura?"

"Ba-chan, Sakura only wanted you to see if you could FIX her hair, not scream at how UGLY, and DISGUSTI-

"Okay Naruto! I know my hair is ugly, but you don't have to scream in my FACE ABOUT IT!"

"Eh? Sakura-chan, I most certainly did not scream in your FACE about it. If I had, then I would be like this."

With that, Naruto leaned in so that his nose was ALMOST touching her nose.

Sasuke twitched.

He hated the fact that Naruto had the guts to put his face in to Sakura's.

What he hated MORE was that Sakura blushed and did not whack his brains out.

When the dobe did not pull away, he decided that it was time for action.

Using all the strength he could muster, he sent a punch that almost sent the dobe flying through the window.

"…"

"Okay… Back to business. Sakura, did you use any type of special shampoo or conditioner this morning?"

"Yup! I used the new Limited Edition Strawb-

"Just show the bottle to her, Sakura."

Sakura blinked twice. Sasuke could be so demanding sometimes. She handed the bottle to Tsunade.

"Hmmmm. Everything seems okay. You might want to visit the producer to see if they put anything special in to this shampoo."

"And where would that be ba-chan?"

A vein throbbed on Tsnade's head.

"It's on the bottle NARUTO!"

"Let's see," murmured Sasuke, snatching the bottle, "Icha Icha Paradise Inc. at the Konoha village."

"Oh yeah!" Kakashi exclaimed happily, "That's my favorite store!"

OO

"… I know how to get there?"

The tension cleared.

"Alright then, let's move."

-

-

-

-

-

"Wow. This place is really…wow."

The boys could only nod their heads in agreement.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

The two boys glared at Kakashi.

"Sensei," Sasuke began "this place is full of people reading PORN."

"Oh that's what they were?" asked Sakura. "I thought they were comic books."

Sakura blinked innocently.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi-sensei began, smirking, "They sorta ARE like comic books. Here, why don't you try one."

"NOOOO!!"

Both boys lunged at Sakura and Kakashi.

Sasuke proceeded to beat Kakashi up while Naruto was weeping and begging Sakura to put the book down.

"Waaaaaaaah! Sakura-chan! Don't read out of that horrible book! You don't know what it's like! All those naked women doing DISGUSTING stuff to other people!"

"Oh, so you've read it then Naruto?" Sakura asked, tilting her head at an angle.

Time froze as Sasuke and Kakashi watched Naruto, wide-eyed.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Hihihi, I was just trying to see if there was any HOT SMOKIN' BABES in the book that I could hit on-

BAM!

"You're no help at all dobe."

Facing Sakura, Sasuke said, "This book does some horrible things to hormones."

"Sasuke-kun? What are hormones?"

Sasuke's face erupted. He never thought that he would be having this conversation to Sakura. He ignored Kakashi, who was staring at him contently.

"U-uh they're sort of like REACTIONS your body makes." There. That won't destroy her innocence, right? His thought was disturbed when he heard Kakashi ask,

"Sasuke, do YOU ever have hormone problems?"

Knowing perfectly well that Naruto and Sakura were staring at him HARD, he replied

"Of course not. I don't have time with those problems."

_Liar _his brain mentally screamed_ You always have hormone problems when you think of THAT time when Sakura was sh- _

At this, Sasuke blushed again.

Oh, he remembered that blissful day when they were on a mission.

All the members of the team were frustrated (well maybe not Kakashi) and their frustration only doubled when it began to rain.

Sakura bent to pick something that she dropped and Sasuke instantly froze.

Her white skirt, which was very thin, was now transparent. It not only allowed Sasuke see the roundness and perkiness of her butt, but also the small black thong.

Sakura, being the naïve girl she was, didn't notice his staring.

As she turned around, Sasuke's gaze focused onto her chest.

The black bra she wore became extremely noticeable. And Sasuke could only stare at her ample breasts bouncing up and down as she moved, making them seem fuller and bigger than they actually were.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

Snapping his head back to Sakura's face, he replied

"Huh? Oh …yeah… the mission. Right."

Snapping back to reality, he noticed that his teammates were staring at him, confused.

"What?"

Unable to hide his grin, Naruto responded,

"You were… blushing."

_What? Was the dobe joking? _Normally he would have thought so but seeing the look of utter belief on Sakura's face, he probably was blushing.

-ahem- "Let's get back to business.'"

Kakashi led them into the flashy store, where numerous amounts of people were sitting in tight groups trading porn.

They opened the door to the office and were greeted by a handsome man sitting at a desk.

"May I help you?"

-

-

-

-

-

-------------

A/N

Hmmmm. seems like they met the producer of the Icha Icha Paradice store!

Like the story?

Suggestions please!


	5. She has to WHAT?

Disclaimer: Don't. End of story.

Berry-chan: Whew! I caught the stomach flu. Sorry it took so long. Anyways, here's the Chapter! Read and enjoy!

---------

-

-

-

-

Oh wait.

Did I say handsome?

Sorry. I meant to say that the man was a gray haired hermit sitting at the front desk.

There. Descriptive enough?

Good.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yeah? That's me. I'm the handsome 'lil fellow you're looking at."

"Handsome?" Sasuke retorted, clearly disgusted, "Don't make me laugh."

Jiraiya swelled up like an angry balloon.

"WHAT? Are you calling me ugly, you little bastard?"

"Jiraiya, it's nothing of that sort. Sasuke-dear was just getting pissed at something otherwise."

"Eh?" Sakura replied, stunned and frozen in disbelief, "You're calling Sasuke-kun 'Sasuke-dear' now, Kakashi-sensei?"

"What? Is Kakashi-sensei feeling SOMETHING for Sasuke-teme?" Naruto then laughed in a giggly manner, "That would be soooooooo cute!"

WHAM!

Naruto went flying out of the window due to Sasuke's punch.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded, "You're going to break all of the windows if you keep that up!"

Sasuke snorted.

"I don't care and neither should you, Sakura." He then smirked. "Besides, Kakashi-sensei will pay for all the damage, won't you Kakashi?"

"EH?" Kakashi's eyes widened and the pupils were reduced to dots. "_I'm _paying for you? Che, don't be stupid."

"B-but Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whined, now using her puppy-dog face, "We DON'T have any money!"

Kakashi crossed his arms. He certainly wasn't giving up so easily. "Humph. Ask Sasuke-kun. He's filthy rich."

"True…" Sakura muttered.

She turned and used her puppy-dog face on Sasuke.

Sasuke tried his best to not sweat and give in, but it was so hard to not look at her face. After all, Sakura _did _win 1st place for the most a-dor-able face.

"Uh Sakura, a-aren't you forgetting something?"

Sakura blinked twice and her puppy-dog face vanished. It was replaced by a look of perplex.

"Huh? Oh right!" her expression cleared and she signaled for Jiraiya to come closer.

Jiraiya grinned perversely and had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Baby, ya know, when we're done talking you could sign up for the next Icha Icha Paradise Swim Issue. We could use some great bodies like yours."

WHAM!

Jiraiya groaned as he clutched his head, now red with a ridiculously huge bump.

"That's what you get for hitting on my precious Sakura-chan!" There stood Naruto, who had already recovered from Sasuke's punch.

"Damn you, you little punk! You almost killed me there. What do you want from me anyways? I'm just an innocent old guy that wants to spend his life alone and draw. So, I suggest you – "

"Liar" Sakura whisper-shouted. "I don't believe any of the 'I want to live alone' part."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at Jiraiya.

"And for your information, we're here to ask you what you put in these shampoos." She held out her limited addition for Jiraiya to see.

"Hmmmm. You're questioning about my shampoo?"

He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"W-wha?" Sasuke yanked her wrist away from Jiraiya's grasp and said venomously.

"Don't touch her." Sasuke glared at Jiraiya reproachfully and continued, "Just tell us how to fix her hair."

"Yeah!" Naruto chimed in, "Tell us how to turn Sakura's hair back into the lovely pink shade that it used to be."

Sakura blushed and faced Naruto.

"You think my hair is lovely?"

Naruto grinned and looked at Sakura with admiration.

"Of course Sakura-chan! Your hair is the loveliest of them all!"

Not wanting to be outdone by a dobe like Naruto, Sasuke stated in a low voice.

"I think you look good when your hair is pink."

Sakura blushed.

"Really Sasuke-kun? I never thought you'd be the one to give compliments!"

Sasuke just gave out a 'hn' and looked away.

_That's strange._ Sakura mused _Sasuke-kun has been blushing a lot since the river incident._ Sakura blushed too. She didn't think that Sasuke would be nice enough to give her his body warmth.

-ahem- Kakashi coughed. "Jiraiya, would you PLEASE tell us about the ingredient or whatever it is?"

"The Special thing in the shampoo allows the user to have ultra glossy hair. I suppose that since Sakura has an unnatural hair color (at this, Sakura glared at Jiraiya) the ingredient had a different affect then we had planned."

O.O

Nobody expected Jiraiya to come up with such a scientific theory.

Jiraiya shrugged. "What? You thought I was dumb? Guess I'll go ahead and tell you the cure then. The ingredient we used comes from a mushroom plant off the coast of Australia. However, finding the cure won't be as easy."

He paused and looked at his audience that was starring at him contently.

"Yeah? Go ahead!" Everybody urged for Jiraiya to continue.

"The way you get the cure is to first go to the tropical rain forest in the Amazon. Get a flower from the Acutopaliscious plant and then go find a piece of rabbit fur."

"Rabbit fur?" Naruto cried out, "Why would we need rabbit fur?"

"Shh!"

"And then," Jiraiya continued, "get a single scale from the coordinating pink Caranius fish. After you're done, come back here and we'll apply it to Sakura's hair."

"That's gonna be a long trip." Sasuke said as he scowled.

"Sorry." Sakura whispered

Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"What about?"

"For making you go through all this trouble." Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Don't worry."

Sakura lifted up her head and looked at Sasuke.

"I'll go through any trouble as long as you're beside me."

A smile crept its way to Sakura's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just remember, after this, you owe me."

Sakura tilted her head and asked.

"What?"

Sasuke smirked as he brushed past her.

"You owe me a lunch at the ramen stand."

"Oi! Sasuke and sakura-chan, stop slowing us down!"

Sasuke scowled and shouted back, "We're coming dobe!" turning to sakura, who still looked surprised, he asked

"Coming?"

Sakura smiled and followed him.

"Definitely."

-

-

-

-

----------

A/C Well now. Look at that. I finally updated! I was planning to hold this off until next week but thought 'what the heck? I'll give the readers what they want and update.'

Hope y'all liked this chapter.

The following chapters will be sorta like an actiony fic. Hope you won't mind!


	6. Fight

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Naruto, so let's just get on with the story.

Sorry for the late update!

----------------

-

-

-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto bounced up and down his seat while banging his fist on the chair. "I'm hungry!"

"Shut the hell up Naruto!" Sakura's scowl remained on her face as her eyes moved quickly across the words of her _Limited Edition Strawberry Shampoo Extra Shine_ hair care pamphlet. After a few moments, she slammed the pamphlet shut and started screaming.

"DAMN THIS TO HELL! THIS DAMNED PAMPHLET DOESN'T HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON THEIR _NEW _INGREDIENT!"

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around. He was still staring outside the window.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but Naruto cut her off.

"I'm still hungry!!!"

"Don't worry Naruto, (giggle) the lunch will be served soon. In the meantime, why don't you read some interesting books like this one?" Kakashi held up his Icha Icha Paradise to show him. He had a light blush on his face. "It's really good! I promise! The main character and his girl friend are—"

"I DON'T want to know!!" Naruto raised his arms above his head as if to shield himself from the horror in Kakashi's porn books.

Kakashi shrugged and looked at Sakura. "Sakura? Do you want to—?"

"NO!"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Don't even THINK about offering that book to me."

Kakashi shrugged again and continued on reading.

At that moment, a lady wearing an olive skirt pushed a cart down the aisle to team 7.

"Anybody want any soup?"

Naruto groaned loudly.

"Awwww. C'mon lady! Do you have anything ELSE other than soup?"

"Shut up, moron. Just eat what she gives you." Sasuke grabbed the soup out of the lady's hands.

"…Wow Sasuke-kun. Is it just me, or are you a _bit _bitchy this morning?"

Sasuke grunted. "It's nothing."

Truth to be told, the MAIN reason why Sasuke was so moody this morning is because he had a shortage of… tomatoes. Yup. He hadn't eaten his regular meal of tomatoes this morning and was now craving for it.

He looked out the window. _Ah. We're landing. Finally. _

-

-

-

-

-

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed, "This forest is amazing!" Sakura eyed the tall green trees in fascination and tilted her head so she could see the tip.

"Kyaa! Look! There are peach trees here!" Sasuke could only smirk in amusement when Sakura tried to pick off a peach. _That girl is too short for her own good. _

Effortlessly, Sasuke reached above her and gently plucked the peach off the tree. Sakura's arms stopped jumping up and down for a second as she turned around to face Sasuke. Sasuke smirked again as Sakura's eyes traveled from his chest, to the peach, and lastly, to his eyes.

"Uhh… Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Here." Sasuke handed her the peach.

"Thanks!!"

Sasuke nodded his head, showing her that he acknowledged her thanks. In the distance, he heard Naruto being bonked by a lady that he had just asked for directions.

"Owww!" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his swollen head, "I didn't mean it _that_ way!"

The lady snorted and sauntered away.

"Wha'd ya do, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he replied stubbornly, "I asked her the directions to the foresee, and she bonked me on my head. Stupid lady."

Kakashi didn't respond; he was too busy reading his porn book.

"Mm-hmm." He looked up. "What were you saying, Naruto?"

"He was saying that we'd better look for the plant. We'd better get going."

Team 7 walked on the decaying leaves and plants as they made the way to inside the forest.

"Sensei, what is the first thing we have to get?"

Kakashi put down his book and reached in his pack to get the scroll.

"Okay, it says to get a flower from the Acutopaliscious plant." He looked around. "Does anybody know what the plant _looks _like?"

The three shook their heads.

"Well…" Sasuke paused a moment to think. "It _did_ say that we had to get the coordinating pink Caran-something fish, so I guess the stupid flower is pink."

"Wow," Naruto replied sarcastically, "I guess that _humongous _head may sometimes come in handy."

Sasuke shot him a glare. "At least I _have _a head. All you have is a mouth that eats ramen all day!"

Sakura waved her arms up and down frantically, trying to break the boys apart.

"Uhh… guys,"

"I do _not_ have a big mouth!"

Sasuke snorted, "Oh, _sure._"

"Um. You guys _really_ should stop-"

Naruto looked offended. "My lovely mouth does so much _more_ than YOUR mouth!"

Sasuke sneered. Naruto's mouth was better than his?

"Come ON. This fight is so-"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Oh? What qualities do you have that I_ don't_?

"For instance, I can eat a lot more ramen than you can!"

Sakura stamped her foot impatiently. This was going nowhere.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I knew you were going to say something stupid like that."

Naruto's eyes bulged out. How dare he say that ramen was stupid! How dare he!

"WHY YOU--!"

"YOU GUYS!!!!"

The two heads snapped around to look at Sakura.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"STOP ARGUING OVER SOMETHING SOOO _STUPID!!!"_

Naruto blinked and looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, how is that stupid?"

Sakura inhaled deeply and let out the air. She shook her head and motioned for Naruto to come closer.

Naruto grinned and came towards Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Without further ado, Sakura swung her fist down at Naruto's head.

"ITAI! What was that for, Sakura-chan?"

"You BAKA! How DARE you pick up a fight with Sasuke-kun when you _know _that we have business to take care of!"

Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura scold Naruto. That is, until Sakura turned around to scold him.

"As for you, Sasuke-kun, I thought you knew better than that!"

Sasuke frowned. This was unexpected. He never thought that Sakura would say that to him! She was supposed to worship him! WORSHIP! He continued to watch her stomp off in confusion.

What should he do now? Should he go after her? Or should he keep his cool and forget about it?

-

-

-

-

------------

A/C

Yeah… Again, sorry for the late update. I'll try to get the next chapter in faster! Really!

P.S. This chapter was pretty short. Sorry!

Lay-tah!


	7. Flower finding! oh, and

A/C Hiya! It's good to be back! Yeah… hehe… I kinda said that the chapter would come in sooner, but it didn't. Sorry, sorry, SORRY!!

I was, for a while, obsessed with the Tomoyo and Eriol paring.

Enough of that. Ladies and gentlemen, please focus your attention on the chapter before you!

Read 'n Enjoy!!

-------------

-

-

Sasuke had a problem. A big one.

As if life wasn't confusing enough! Now he had to worry about some silly socializing error he had made! And it wasn't even his fault! Okay… maybe he did cause a little part of it. But, but, Naruto said something mean to him!

…

Okay, _now_ he was being pathetic.

There was a solution to this, and he knew it. It was to apologize. All he had to do was to say 'sorry' and he would get back to his normal life.

It wasn't that easy. Saying that one simple word could ruin his reputation, bruise his ego, and damage his pride.

Sasuke stared up at the blue sky and let his mind occupy him.

Boy, oh boy, what is he to do?

-

-

-

-

Sakura stood next to a tall oak tree, panting. She's been running for the past 20 min. and now she's completely lost.

So why has she been running? Simple. She was humiliated. She wanted to get away from Sasuke.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _She thought over and over again, _Ugggh! All I wanted was my hair color to return back and now I've freaked out over something stupid! I bet Sasuke-kun is wondering why I'd ran off! And the way I screamed, you would've thought that I was a freaky goody-goody mom! _

At this, Sakura instantly blushed and covered her cheeks. Oh, the humiliation! She was so mortified! It wasn't like Sasuke-kun and Naruto didn't argue before, they did. It was just, just- Nevermind.

Sakura shook her head again. No. She had a right to be mad. They were arguing over something stupid. It _was_ her duty to stop them. Yeah. Right. She was absolutely correct.

Even so, then why was she still blushing?

Sakura faced the tree, grabbed its trunk, and started banging her head repeatedly on the tree. When she finally did stop, she felt dizzy and couldn't think straight.

_Great. _She thought flatly, _that helped a lot! Now, not only do I have blue hair, but I also have a giant bruise on my forehead! _

-rustle-

Sakura froze. She instantly grabbed a kunai out of her holster and sprung into a taijustsu position.

-rustle-

There it was again! Her eyes scanned her surroundings until they spotted a berry bush. The tops of the bush were moving.

Sakura quickly threw her kunai at the bush. It landed directly in the middle. Sakura put her arms in front of her, bracing herself for what was going to come out.

She held her breath as she waited for the expected enemy to pop out and surprise her. Oh no, he wasn't gonna surprise her at all! She waited some more.

…

That's weird. Why wasn't the 'enemy' attacking her? Sakura cautiously took a few steps closer to the bush. She peered over the head of the bush.

What she saw nearly made her heart break in half. There, as innocent as ever, was a small bear cub. Her eyes widened when she saw the small trail of blood on the cubs forehead.

"You poor thing…" Sakura murmured, reaching to wipe away the blood, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to do this to you."

The cub growled as Sakura's hand neared its forehead. Without warning, the cub's head arched up and bit her finger.

"MMMMFFFF!" Sakura bit back a cry as she stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking on the throbbing wound. This helped, but not much.

Sakura glared at the cub. He was glaring back at her, growling too. How could she have thought that the cub was innocent?!

The cub pounced on Sakura and she –on reflex- threw him off.

The cub slammed into the tree trunk and fell on the ground.

_Oh great. I think I threw him off with a little too much force. _

Just as she was about to try and heal the cub, Sakura felt a presence behind her. It wasn't a familiar one. It was one that sent off a monstrous aura. This made her blood chill.

Slowly, just ever so slowly, she turned her head to meet …

-

-

-

Naruto kicked a random stone. It rolled away from him and then settled down when it bumped into a tree.

Naruto sighed. This was boring. He threw a meaningful look at Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice it at all. –either that, or he was pretending to not notice-

What was Sakura doing that was taking her so long?

"Kakashi-sensei, can we go look for the mushroom _now_?"

Kakashi giggled. He made no indication that he had heard Naruto at all.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up. "What did you say, Naruto?"

"Can we go now?"

Kakashi blinked. "What for?"

Sasuke gave Kakashi a look and sighed.

Naruto stomped his feet. When will Kakashi ever listen?!

"To get the mushroom!" He had to strain himself from saying 'duh'.

Kakashi blinked again. "Fine. Sasuke, you go look for Sakura and look for the mushroom together with her. Naruto, you're coming with me."

"What?!" Naruto's eyebrows practically smashed themselves together. "Why does Sasuke-teme get to go with Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's head shot up. So, Naruto didn't think that he was good enough to go with Sakura?

"What's wrong with me going with Sakura?" Sasuke asked coolly, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat. "A lot. Besides," Naruto put his arms behind his head casually, -Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more-, "for all we know, you might touch and fondle Sakura-chan."

"WHAT?" Him? Touch and fondle Sakura? He angrily shook his head. But, that wouldn't be too bad of a thought… NO! Sasuke shook his head again. He would not let the perverted images enter his mind.

Naruto almost chuckled out loud when he saw Sasuke blush and shake his head. Naruto turned around and proceeded to walk to Kakashi.

"Oi!" Naruto called to Sasuke, "Hurry up and find Sakura-chan before something happens to her!"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto in annoyance and darted into the lush green forest.

-

-

-

Sakura held back a scream when she turned around. Standing behind her, was the largest grizzly bear she'd have ever seen!

Under any other circumstances, Sakura probably could've jumped away from the grizzly, but standing this close to it, it towered a good six feet over her. Her legs seemed to have forgotten how to move.

When the female grizzly brought its paw down to strike Sakura, her legs finally seemed to remember how to move. She back flipped, bounced off the tree, and landed behind the grizzly.

Furious at letting Sakura escape, the grizzly lunged at her, preparing to knock Sakura down.

_I really don't want to harm the mother… the cub might end up without a parent. _

Seeing that the grizzly was intent on killing her, Sakura had no choice. She was prepared to do a ninjutsu to make the grizzly fall asleep, but the female wouldn't stop trying to attack her!

Defeated, Sakura threw a kunai at the mother hoping that once hit, the female would fall to the ground. Thus, Sakura would be able to make the grizzly fall asleep.

The kunai met its target, but instead of falling down, the grizzly howled in pain. Once more, the grizzly lunged at Sakura, bringing a piece of bark towards her. Sakura quickly evaded the deathly blow by jumping in the air.

Unfortunately for her, the grizzly's arm caught her and threw her towards the ground. _Shit! _Sakura twisted easily in midair, so she would now land on her hands and feet instead of on her back. This theory was great, _if _she didn't crash into the tree.

Sakura landed on her stomach. Her left ankle hurt so much that it was all she could do to stop from crying. Tilting her head, she glanced back at her ankle.

"Ugggh." Sakura groaned. Her ankle was swollen and red. It looked about twice its original size.

Slowly, she bent her right leg so she could shift her weight onto her knee. But the grizzly wouldn't let her do it.

The grizzly walloped again, only this time, she met her target.

Sakura yelped when she felt the searing pain on fore arm. The pain was so much that it had caused her to shift her weight on her sprained ankle. Sakura fell backwards and leaned on the tree for support.

She let out a small moan when she massaged the sore ankle.

Feeling as if all the hope had drained out of her, she lifted her slashed forearm over her head and waited for the final blow to come.

Wait as she might, the blow never came.

Sakura cracked open an eyelid and peeked out. The first sight that greeted her was the female grizzly. She was lying on her back and she seemed to be unconscious.

Sakura widened her eyes. How could the grizzly be unconscious?

She certainly didn't remember hitting it. So then what could…

Sakura slowly turned her gaze to the figure that was beside the unconscious bear.

Sakura felt her mouth drop open.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

The raven-haired boy turned around slowly. Sakura saw that his sharingan was activated. The blood red pupils seemed to show a little bit of worry, pain, and regretfulness. Sasuke closed his eyes. When he opened them, they had turned back to his normal onyx orbs.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a quiet voice. He seemed to be afraid or reluctant to come closer to her. "I'm… I-," Sasuke shook his head and said in a clearer voice, "Let's go. Kakashi wanted us to go look for the mushroom."

His eyes traveled down her body. Sakura felt a shiver down her spine. She repeatedly told herself that Sasuke was just looking for injuries and that there was no meaning behind it.

No meaning at all… Sasuke would never show any emotion towards me. I'm just his teammate. Nothing more.

It didn't work.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura, what happen to your arm and ankle?"

Sakura looked down. She could see why Sasuke looked kinda startled. Her forearm was a bloody mess. Along her arm, there were bruises and minor cuts here and there. Her ankle was angry, red and still swollen.

"Uhh… I didn't want to hurt the mother so I tired to put her to sleep and yeah…"

Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger for a moment.

"No, but it wasn't her fault! The mom thought that her child had been killed! That's why _she_ tried to kill _me_." Sakura hurriedly explained.

Sasuke eyed her once more and said gruffly, "Can you walk?"

Not wanting to seem like a helpless girl, Sakura stood taller and tried to reply in a calm –or at least she tried to- voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can."

Sasuke walked passed her and was heading toward the area that was fertile.

Sakura wanted to tell him to wait for her but decided against it. He probably wouldn't anyways.She shifted her weight on her bad ankle and tried to step forward. That was completely disastrous.

Sakura fell forward and desperately tried to grab something. Anything.

Well, too bad for her, but she had grabbed the stoic Uchiha.

Sasuke whirled around, surprised, when he felt Sakura grab onto him. He saw a flash of light blue, and the next second, he was leaning against a tree, with Sakura draped on him.

He instantly put his arm on Sakura's waist to steady them. When everything had calmed down, Sasuke suddenly registered the fact that Sakura's soft curves were pressed against him. He also realized that his arm was pulling her even closer to him, embracing her.

Sakura, on the other hand, did not no so much about the fact that she was in Sasuke's arms, but she did know that the searing pain in her left ankle was unbearable.

"Owww…" Sakura moaned. She bent down to rub her sore ankle, but lost her balance. To add to her agony, Sasuke was brought down with her.

Into the leaves they went. The soil and rocks flew into the air as they landed.

To hoist himself up, Sasuke put both arms on either side of Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned, looking down, "you-!"

He opened his eyes. Big mistake.

He stared right down her face, taking in every single detail of it.

Sakura's hair, though blue, was framed around her face. Her face was flushed –probably because of the pain- and she was panting. The sudden rush of color made her green eyes seem brighter and even greener. Captivating. That was the single word that he could say to describe them.

His eyes trailed down to her lips. Oh god. It was sitting right there, a few centimeters below his own, looking so damn kissable.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun? Could you get off me?"

Her voice suddenly broke him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh. Right."

Sasuke instantly jumped off of Sakura. He tried to avoid her gaze.

_Look at anything but her eyes. Look at anything but her eyes._ He kept telling himself.

He shifted his gaze to the plant beside Sakura.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke tried to concentrate on the plant.

Don't look at her eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry that I made you fall on me."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke gave her a slight nod and continued to stare intensely at the plant. The plant was quite pretty actually. It was pink and green. Like _her._

"U-um," Sakura looked down. "I really didn't mean it." She paused, waiting for Sasuke to say something.

She looked up.

Sasuke was staring down at the ground hard. Very. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. Sakura sighed. She knew it. Sasuke was mad at her.

"Look. I know tha-"

"Sakura." Sasuke knelt down and picked up the flower. He held it out for Sakura to see.

Huh? Was Sasuke going to give her the flower? Was this some weird way Sasuke was making up with her?

"I-it's pretty." Sakura didn't know what else to say. Should she reach out and take it? Should she grace him with a smile and say 'thank you'? She looked up at Sasuke, hoping that he would give it to her.

Sasuke was baffled. Why was Sakura staring at him like that? He had expected her eyes to light up in recognition and thank him for finding the flower that they were looking for.

"Sakura. This is the flower we were looking for. See?" Sasuke brought the flower closer to her face.

"_Huh?_" Sakura broke out of her blushing and stuttering trance and stared at the flower. Sasuke was right. The flower was a perfect shade of light pink with little specks of dark pink. Yup. That was the flower all right.

So Sasuke _wasn't _planning on making up. He just wanted to show her that he found the flower. Suddenly, Sakura didn't feel as happy as before. She actually felt kind of… disappointed.

"Oh. Right." Sakura said flatly. She grunted at her attempt to get off of the ground, but failed.

"Here." Sasuke said. He stretched out his hand so Sakura could grab it and get up.

She didn't. Instead, her gaze hardened and replied back in a curt manner.

"I'm fine. I can manage." Sakura used all the strength she could muster to get herself of the ground.

She staggered a little bit and leaned against the tree.

"Do you need any help to get back to where Kakashi and Naruto are?"

Sakura avoided his gaze again. "I'm _fine._"

Whoa! When did Sakura get so… touchy? As he watched Sakura's retreating figure, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong _this_ time.

-

-

-

-

-

---------------

A/C So… how was this chapter? Did you like it? Seems like Sasuke has another problem now! Well, see ya in the next chapter!

XOXO,

Berry-chan ♥


End file.
